Dr. Dre
This article is about the Los Angeles rapper and producer Dr. Dre. For the New York radio and television presenter, see Doctor Dre. Dr. Dre (born André Romel Young on February 18, 1965 in Los Angeles, California) is an influential, American record producer, hip hop producer, rapper, and record executive. Dre became famous as a member of iconic gangsta rap group N.W.A, continuing his success as a best-selling solo rapper, and most famously, the co-founder of Death Row Records with Suge Knight and the founder of Aftermath Entertainment. He is most notable for having launched the careers of rap superstars Snoop Dogg and Eminem, and is widely regarded as one of hip hop's greatest producers, noted for perfecting synthesizers, keyboards, and heavy bass into his hip-hop beats. The artists on his sizeable Aftermath roster today include multi-platinum artists such as Eminem, 50 Cent, and more recently Busta Rhymes, Eve, The Game and of course Dr. Dre himself. Dr. Dre's albums The Chronic and 2001 were both critical and commercial successes, and the former is credited with revolutionizing hip hop by beginning West Coast G-funk's four-year dominance of mainstream rap (1992-96) and having a lasting influence in its sound. Biography Dr. Dre was born in Los Angeles, California, in 1965, but grew up in Compton. His parents divorced before he was born. When he got older, his mother married Warren Griffin Jr., father of West coast rapper Warren G, who introduced Dre to Snoop Dogg. Dr. Dre started his producing career as a member of the World Class Wreckin' Cru during the first half of the 1980s. In 1986, he and fellow World Class Wreckin' Cru member DJ Yella were two of the founding members of N.W.A, a highly successful and controversial group which created the prototype for much of what was termed "gangsta rap" in the 1990s. On the other hand, Dre's rapping style and image was still very much evolving at the time. Take, for example, his verse on the song "Express Yourself" off the album Straight Outta Compton: :Some drop science; while I'm droppin' English :Even if Yella, makes it a-capella :I still express, yo, I don't smoke weed or cess :Cause it's known to give a brother brain damage :And brain damage on the mic don't manage - NUTHIN :but makin' a sucka and you equal :Don't be another sequel... Dr. Dre enjoyed significant success in N.W.A After a dispute with Eazy-E, a founding member of N.W.A and Ruthless Records, Dre left the group at the peak of its popularity in 1991 to form Death Row Records with Suge Knight. Dr. Dre released his first solo single, "Deep Cover," (a.k.a. "187") in the spring of 1992. This was the beginning of his collaboration with rapper Snoop Doggy Dogg (who is now simply known as Snoop Dogg, following his departure from Death Row Records), a young man who had recorded some homemade tapes with Dre's stepbrother Warren G. Warren G played Dre some of Snoop's mixtapes and Dre arranged a meeting with the young man, beginning a lifelong association. Snoop's voice appeared on Dre's 1992 debut album The Chronic as much as Dre's did. Thanks to the single "Nuthin' But a 'G' Thang," and hits like "Let Me Ride" and "Fuck Wit Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin')", The Chronic became a multi-platinum seller, making it virtually impossible to hear mainstream hip-hop that wasn't affected in some way by Dr. Dre. Shortly after its release, The Chronic became one of the best-selling hip hop albums in history. The song "Let Me Ride" won Dre the 1993 Grammy for Best Rap Solo Performance. "The Chronic" was followed shortly by a string of multi-platinum albums from Dre’s protégés, including Snoop Dogg’s debut album Doggystyle and Warren G’s Regulate... G Funk Era. The following year, Dr. Dre produced Snoop Dogg's debut album Doggystyle, with similar subject matter and musical style. Doggystyle achieved phenomenal success, being the first debut album for an artist to debut at #1 on the Billboard charts. In 1996, the song "California Love," a highly successful collaboration with Death Row artist Tupac Shakur, helped further establish Death Row and Dr. Dre as a major force in the music industry. By the end of the year, however, the success of Death Row had taken a reverse turn, following the death of Tupac Shakur and racketeering charges against Suge Knight. Foreseeing the label's collapse, Dr. Dre left Death Row to form his own Aftermath Entertainment label. The Dr. Dre Presents...The Aftermath album, released at the end of the year, featured songs by the newly signed Aftermath artists, and a solo track "Been There, Done That". The track was intended as a symbolic good-bye to gangsta-rap, in which Dre suggested that he is moving on to another level of music and lifestyle. While going platinum, the album was considered a commercial disappointment by Dre's standards, and was a critical failure as well. In 1997, Dre produced several tracks on Nas, Foxy Brown, AZ, and Nature Present The Firm: The Album; while also going platinum, the album met with similarly negative reviews from critics. The turning point for Aftermath came in 1998, when Dre signed aspiring Detroit rapper Eminem to his label, producing his controversial album The Slim Shady LP in 1999, followed by the even more successful and controversial The Marshall Mathers LP in 2000. Though he was heavily involved in the latter, producing five beats with collaborator Mel-Man, by the time The Eminem Show was released in 2002, Eminem was producing the bulk of his output himself. However, Encore featured substantially increased production involvement from Dre. He released his second solo album, Dr. Dre 2001 (sometimes referred to by fans as "The Chronic 2001: No Seeds"), or more often simply '2001' in 1999. Once again, the album featured about as much of Dre's voice as the voices of numerous collaborators, including Devin the Dude, Hittman, Snoop Dogg, and Eminem. The album was highly successful, thus reaffirming a recurring theme featured in its lyrics, stating that Dre is still a force to be reckoned with, despite the lack of major releases in the previous few years. In 2000, Dr. Dre won the Grammy award for Producer Of The Year, for his work on "The Marshall Mathers LP" and "2001". The albums followed a new musical direction, characterised by high-pitched piano and string melodies over a deep and rich bassline. The style was also prominent in his following production work for other artists, including hits such as "Let Me Blow Ya Mind" by Eve and Gwen Stefani (whom he would produce again on the Stefani and Eve track "Rich Girl"), "Break Ya Neck" by Busta Rhymes, and "Family Affair" by Mary J. Blige. Dr. Dre has also appeared in the movies Set It Off, The Wash and Training Day, though he later stated that he does not intend to pursue a career in acting. A song of his, "Bad Intentions" (featuring Knoc-Turn'Al) and produced by Mahogany, was featured on the soundtrack to The Wash. Dre also appeared on two other songs "On the Blvd." and "The Wash" along with his co-star Snoop Dogg. In 2002, Dr. Dre and Eminem produced the major-label debut Get Rich or Die Tryin' for Queens rapper 50 Cent, featuring the Dre-produced hit single "In Da Club." The release of Detox, which was to be Dre's final solo album, was planned for 2004. The project was declared to be cancelled for a while, as Dre decided to put all his effort into producing the artists on his Aftermath label, including Eminem, 50 Cent, Eve, The Game, Stat Quo, and Busta Rhymes. However, in November 2004, Dre and Interscope confirmed that Detox was still in the works and is currently scheduled to be released in late 2006. On Eminem's song "Encore", featuring Dre himself, Eminem mentions that Eminem will "make" him do the album. Dre will also reunite with Snoop Dogg to produce several records on the latter's next album, The Blue Carpet Treatment, which will be released in 2006. Dr. Dre's son is also a rapper named Hood Surgeon (born Curtis Young, on December 15, 1981) Music samples As a performer As a producer Albums Discography With N.W.A *''N.W.A. and the Posse, Ruthless Records, 1987. *Straight Outta Compton, Ruthless Records, 1989. *100 Miles and Runnin' , Ruthless Records, 1990. *Efil4zaggin, Ruthless Records, 1991. Solo Compilations *Concrete Roots'' Hitman Music, 1994 Exec. Prod.DJ Flash; #43 US *''Greatest Hits, Central Station , 1996 *Dr. Dre Presents...The Aftermath, Aftermath Records, 1996; #6 US *First Round Knock Out, Triple X, 1996 — collection of early recording and Dre-produced material; #52 US *Back 'N The Day, Blue Dolphin, 1996 — Budget-priced compilation of mid-1990s remixes of pre-N.W.A Dre tracks *Maximum Dr. Dre, Orchard, 2001 *Chronicle: Best of the Work, Death Row Records, 2002 *Greatest Hits V.2, Central Station, 2004 Production *Eazy-E - '' Eazy-Duz-It, Ruthless/Priority, 1988 (2x Platinum) (Producer) *The D.O.C - '' No One Can Do It Better, Ruthless/Priority, 1989 (Platinum) (Producer) *Snoop Doggy Dogg - ''Doggystyle, Death Row/Interscope, 1993 (4x Platinum) (Producer) *2Pac - All Eyez On Me, Death Row/Interscope 1996 (9x Platinum) (Producer) *The Firm - Nas, Foxy Brown, AZ, and Nature Present The Firm: The Album, Aftermath/Interscope, 1997 (Platinum) (Producer) *Nine Inch Nails - The Fragile, Nothing/Interscope, 1999 (2x Platinum) (Mixing assistance, song: "Even Deeper") *Eminem - The Slim Shady LP, Aftermath/Interscope, 1999 (4x Platinum) (Executive producer/Producer) *Eminem - The Marshall Mathers LP, Aftermath/Interscope, 2000 (9x Platinum) (Executive producer/Producer) *D12 - Devil's Night, 2001 Shady/Interscope (2x Platinum) (Producer) *Eminem - The Eminem Show, Shady/Aftermath/Interscope, 2002 (8x Platinum) (Executive producer/Producer) *50 Cent - Get Rich or Die Tryin', Shady/Aftermath/Interscope, 2003 (6x Platinum) (Executive producer/Producer) *Obie Trice - Cheers, 2003 Shady/Interscope (Producer) *G-Unit - Beg for Mercy, 2003 G-Unit/Interscope (2x Platinum) (Producer) *D12 - D12 World, 2004 Shady/Interscope (2x Platinum) (Producer) *Eminem - Encore, Shady/Aftermath/Interscope, 2004 (4x Platinum) (Executive producer/Producer) *The Game - The Documentary, G-Unit/Aftermath/Interscope, 2005 (5x Platinum) (Executive producer/Producer) *50 Cent - The Massacre, G-Unit/Shady/Aftermath/Interscope, 2005 (8x Platinum) (Executive producer/Producer) *50 Cent - Get Rich or Die Tryin' (soundtrack) G-Unit/Interscope, 2005 (2x Platinum) (Producer) *Eminem - Curtain Call: The Hits, Shady/Aftermath/Interscope, 2005 (2x Platinum) (Executive producer/Producer) *Busta Rhymes - The Big Bang, Aftermath/Interscope, 2006 (Executive producer/Producer) *The Game - The Doctor's Advocate, ''Aftermath/Interscope, 2006 (Executive producer/Producer) *Raekwon - ''Only Built For Cuban Linx II, ''Aftermath, 2006 (Producer) Mixtapes *Detox - Millennium Of Aftermath'' (by DJ Rukiz), Pickwick, 2005. #183 UK *''Pretox'' 2005 *''Dretox'' 2005 *''Look Out For Detox'' Singles Featured Singles External links * Official Site * Aftermath Records * Aftermath Entertainment * Dr. Dre News * Dr. Dre Productions C.V. on Dubcc.com * Dr Dre * * Rap Samples FAQ Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:African American musicians Category:Aftermath Entertainment Category:American music industry executives Category:American rappers Category:American record producers Category:California musicians Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Hip hop producers Category:MTV Music Award Winners Category:Music video directors Category:N.W.A. Dr. Dre ar:دكتور دري cs:Dr. Dre da:Dr. Dre de:Dr. Dre es:Dr. Dre fr:Dr. Dre gd:Dr. Dre it:Dr. Dre he:ד"ר דרה nl:Dr. Dre ja:ドクター・ドレー no:Dr. Dre pl:Dr. Dre pt:Dr. Dre fi:Dr. Dre sv:Dr. Dre tr:Dr. Dre